FullmetalBusorekin
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: Explanation: Hey guys, this a Fullmetal Alchemist (Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood in the anime) and Buso Renkin Match up. In this one it is in the Buso Renkin world, and everyone who has something to do with alchemy. They are related, friends, or the use alchemy, don't matter. Father, Envy,Lust are all captured are with the army. Since they are homunculi. Winry is with SA-chin, Ch
1. Chapter 1

Explanation: Hey guys, this a Fullmetal Alchemist (Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood in the anime) and Buso Renkin Match up. In this one it is in the Buso Renkin world, and everyone who has something to do with alchemy. They are related, friends, or the use alchemy, don't matter. Father, Envy,Lust are all captured are with the army. Since they are homunculi. Winry is with SA-chin, Chi-chin, Mahri, and they except her willingly. Barry is captured and ends up with Colonel Mustang (Mustang, Clnl. for short) . Hohenheim, is with Edward (Ed for short) Alphonse (Al for short). Hakaye, and Major Armstrong, including Ling, Foo, LanFan , (pronounced Long Fong for all of you non-fma fans)and Mai stay home. We start with a fist coming down, in the battle of Hiwatari and Kisuke. We skip all the way to the battle at the homuncili and Dr. Butterfly's lab. P.S. when you see these: () it is my input so you guys don't flip, or get lost, and confused I own nothing. All the characters, belong to the original authors. Enjoy, part 1. :)

On Top of the school building, where the battle begins. Ed moves out of harms way as Hiwatari's hand comes down to crush him, and saves Kizuki. "Phew, looks like you guys can use some help." says Ed. Something Knocks Al's head off, who was standing by Ed at the time. "Al! Damn" (Al is a soul inside armor for more information, in full detail on what happened read the manga or watch Episode 1 of Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood.)

"It's okay, big brother I'll get it. You take of him." says Al

Al runs off in the direction of his head. Five minutes later the battle is over, Al has his head and is back with Ed, Kizuke walks over to where they are standing.

"Who are you guys?" asks Kizuke

"I'm Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric, and this is my younger brother Alphonse Elric. Who are you and what is that in your hand?' asks Ed

"My name is Kisuke Muto, she's Tokiko, and he's Captain Bravo. We're alchemic is my buso renkin, and you know that weird hand, and guy, he is a homunculi. The thing that the other homunculi grabbed. That is a kagugane it activates our buso renkin. explains Kisuke

"Cool! Can we see yours Kisuke?" asks Ed and Al in unison.

" Sorry, guys I can't, what about you guys?" asks Kisuke

"We draw a transmutation circle on the ground out of chalk." explains Ed and Al

"But I saw you, says Captain Bravo, pointing at Ed. "Clap your hands and slap them together, then something happened."

"How about I tell you the whole story on why I can't show you mine, if you tell me your guys story. That sounds fair right?" asks Kisuke

"Equivalent exchange, huh?" says Ed

"Big brother, are you sure?" asks Al, worried

"Why not? It's fair, right?' asks Ed

"Yeah I guess so, okay." says Al

"It's a deal, Kisuke." says Ed

"Okay, I heard, and saw a homunculi, and I saw Takiko. I ran to help her, and got killed by the homunculi, she implanted the kakagune inside me and I lived. " explains Kisuke

"Now it's our turn." says Ed

Everyone, sensing it being a long story sit down, including Hohenheim and Scar. Ed tells the group everything. He starts with their father disappearance, then keeps going, adding in things like Auntie and Uncle Rockbell's deaths, (not really related to them but Winry's parents were basically close enough to be their aunt and uncle) their Mom's death, meeting and training with Izumi Curtis. (thier alchemy teacher) Also their plan to bring their mother back to life, and how he ended up with automail limbs, got his nickname as Fullmetal Alchemist, and how Al ends up a soul in armor.

"That's all of it." says Ed, after telling his story, everyone else except Al is in huge shock. He goes and with his automail arm, hits Hohenheim as hard as he can. Al grabs Ed and holds him tightly by Ed's arms, in the air, with Ed kicking in the air.

"Ed! I'm sorry sir, Big brother can be ruthless. Ed, apologize!" says Al

"No way, I'm not apologizing to this bastard! Don't you know who this is?!" yells Ed

"No?...Wait is it.." says Al

"It's our fuken bastard father! Hohenheim!" explain s Ed, in anger

"Dad?" asks Al

"It's alright, Alphonse, put Edward down., says Hohenheim., Al puts Ed down. "Edward, you must feel better, but why in the hell did you hit me with your automail, arm?"

"Shut up!" You should be glad that's all I did." says Ed, crossing his arms over his chest.

That's it for now, part 2 coming soon. Hope you enjoyed part 1.


	2. Chapter 2

Enjoy, part 1. :)

On Top of the school building, where the battle begins. Ed moves out of harms way as Hiwatari's hand comes down to crush him, and saves Kizuki. "Phew, looks like you guys can use some help." says Ed. Something Knocks Al's head off, who was standing by Ed at the time. "Al! Damn" (Al is a soul inside armor for more information, in full detail on what happened read the manga or watch Episode 1 of Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood.)

"It's okay, big brother I'll get it. You take of him." says Al

Al runs off in the direction of his head. Five minutes later the battle is over, Al has his head and is back with Ed, Kizuke walks over to where they are standing.

"Who are you guys?" asks Kizuke

"I'm Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric, and this is my younger brother Alphonse Elric. Who are you and what is that in your hand?' asks Ed

"My name is Kisuke Muto, she's Tokiko, and he's Captain Bravo. We're alchemic is my buso renkin, and you know that weird hand, and guy, he is a homunculi. The thing that the other homunculi grabbed. That is a kagugane it activates our buso renkin. explains Kisuke

"Cool! Can we see yours Kisuke?" asks Ed and Al in unison.

" Sorry, guys I can't, what about you guys?" asks Kisuke

"We draw a transmutation circle on the ground out of chalk." explains Ed and Al

"But I saw you, says Captain Bravo, pointing at Ed. "Clap your hands and slap them together, then something happened."

"How about I tell you the whole story on why I can't show you mine, if you tell me your guys story. That sounds fair right?" asks Kisuke

"Equivalent exchange, huh?" says Ed

"Big brother, are you sure?" asks Al, worried

"Why not? It's fair, right?' asks Ed

"Yeah I guess so, okay." says Al

"It's a deal, Kisuke." says Ed

"Okay, I heard, and saw a homunculi, and I saw Takiko. I ran to help her, and got killed by the homunculi, she implanted the kakagune inside me and I lived. " explains Kisuke

"Now it's our turn." says Ed

Everyone, sensing it being a long story sit down, including Hohenheim and Scar. Ed tells the group everything. He starts with their father disappearance, then keeps going, adding in things like Auntie and Uncle Rockbell's deaths, (not really related to them but Winry's parents were basically close enough to be their aunt and uncle) their Mom's death, meeting and training with Izumi Curtis. (thier alchemy teacher) Also their plan to bring their mother back to life, and how he ended up with automail limbs, got his nickname as Fullmetal Alchemist, and how Al ends up a soul in armor.

"That's all of it." says Ed, after telling his story, everyone else except Al is in huge shock. He goes and with his automail arm, hits Hohenheim as hard as he can. Al grabs Ed and holds him tightly by Ed's arms, in the air, with Ed kicking in the air.

"Ed! I'm sorry sir, Big brother can be ruthless. Ed, apologize!" says Al

"No way, I'm not apologizing to this bastard! Don't you know who this is?!" yells Ed

"No?...Wait is it.." says Al

"It's our fuken bastard father! Hohenheim!" explain s Ed, in anger

"Dad?" asks Al

"It's alright, Alphonse, put Edward down., says Hohenheim., Al puts Ed down. "Edward, you must feel better, but why in the hell did you hit me with your automail, arm?"

"Shut up!" You should be glad that's all I did." says Ed, crossing his arms over his chest.

That's it for now, part 2 coming soon. Hope you enjoyed part 1.


	3. Chapter 3

Here is part 3. I own nothing. All the characters, belong to the original authors. Enjoy :)

The Warrior Chief walks in, and looks at Hohenheim. "So sorry about your son, almost getting kidnapped." he says

"Almost? I was!" says Ed

"Edward, please," says Hohenheim, Ed slumps down in his seat."It's fine, he's mad, but thats expected. Oh yes, Colonel Mustang," Hohenheim bows in respect to Colonel. "Thank-you for looking after my boys. And helping Edward."

"Oh, not a problem, at all." says Colonel, bowing back.

"Ah, yes, Edward, I'm sorry for the trouble Madako caused, I hope your alright." says Warrior Chief

"I'm fine, thank-you for everything." says Ed

"Colonel, and oh Edward, do you mind if I ask you a couple questions. Well at least questions about you Edward." says Warrior Chief

"No" says Ed

"Alphonse?" asks Warrior Chief

"No" says Al

"Hohenheim, so how'd you get Edward safe?" asks Warrior Chief

"Well, actually I knew Edward would be safe." says Hohenheim, and Ed takes off one of his shoes and slings it at Hohenheim hitting him up side the head.

"Damn lousy father, stop lying Hohenheim." says Ed

"Busted. I actually didn't know," says Hohenheim, he picks up Ed's shoe. "Here you are Edward."

Ed gets up, grabs, his shoe, and puts it back on his foot. Warrior Chief grabs Ed, and hits him a few thousand times.

While still hitting him with rapid speed. "Hahahahahhahahaahahaha, this is what happens when your rude and disrespectful to your parents." He sets Ed, on the ground and Ed slumps over. Al runs over to Ed.

"Brother!" says Al, worried

"I assure you, I didn't hurt your brother, I don't like harming handicapped children. You've heard of wippens, right? That's all I did, was give him a well needed wippen. Now, Edward, look your father in the eye, and apologize, and you can go back to your seat."

He looks Hohenheim in the eye.(He knows he's in no condition to be fighting anybody one handed, so he is doing what he is told.) "I'm sorry for hitting you with my shoe, and being disrespectful." says Ed, He sits back in the chair he was sitting in.

" 'Dad' No more of this first naming thing." says Warrior Chief

Ed looks at Hohenheim, swallowing his pride. "Dad" he says

Warrior Chief goes behind Ed, and puts his hand on Ed's head. "So, Colonel, how does this child, who's a cripple, without his automail, become a state alchemist (a state alchemist is someone who is in the army and is an alchemist, Ed is the youngest state alchemist, so the Warrior Chief is very surprised to hear this) at the age of twelve?" asks Warrior Chief

"Well this cripple as you put it, is a child prodigy. Well him and his brother, I should say." says Colonel

"No way, big brother's way better than I am." says Al

"Anyways, the cripple's alchemy is incredible, well if you saw it. Fullmetal?" says Colonel

"You know this "cripple" can't show you anything without my arm. Al? Would you like to show them something?" asks Ed

"Okay" says Al

Al takes out a piece of chalk out of Ed's suitcase next to Ed's seat, and spreads a big enough space for him to do his alchemy. He draws the alchemic circle, claps his hands, and slams them on the ground onto the circle. Al makes a dog out of the ground, like it was the easiest thing in the world, which for him, it is.

"Great job, Al. It looks awesome." praises Ed

Al makes the dog disappear, and all of the sudden Al's "armor" meows. Al nerviously cleans up his mess and quickly puts the chalk away. His" armor" meows again, as Al gets up.

"Al?" says Ed

"Yes?" asks Al

"Did you find another stray cat? Let me see?!" says Ed

Before Al can run away, Ed climbs on top of him, and removes Al's head, putting it on the ground. Ed climbs part way up, and leans into the armor. With a free hand, Ed drags out the cat, he climbs off his brothers back. Al puts his head back on, and the cat gets out of Ed's grip, and runs out of the hotel room, without looking back. Winry comes in, looking kind of confused as of what is going, on. Until she see's Ed in his "time to give Al another lecture about adopting strays" stance.

"Al! How many times do I have to tell you, we can barely take care of ourselves. Let alone, a cat.," says Ed, he then notices Winry. "Hey, Winry, is it ready?"

"Yep, before you go off to break it again, you should know that I put it back to normal, but it still has more chrome for resistance. So it's still durable, just not as durable as last time. Sit down so I can connect your arm.," says Winry.

He does stretching out what is left of his arm,and takes off both of his jackets, (for all you guys who never even read Fullmetal Alchemist, all he has is whatever is left of his shoulder, but he has this metal cover on most of his shoulder made out of automail and wires in the inside which is connected to his nerves, yes it is very painful) wires and Winry puts his arm back in place and gets out her wrench and puts the back on a bolt that connects his arm to his nerves so he can move his arm.

"Alright, I'm connecting, the nerves, now." she warns. She does so, and Ed makes a little noise of pain. "Alright here's the bill for the shell and I want you to remember your-"

"Your maintenance.(every so often Ed has to do maintenance on his automail arm and leg.)" says Ed and Winry at the same time.

"Right. I'll put the bill on his tab, I'm going back, see yah!" says Winry

Winry packs up her toolbox, and leaves the room, to catch the next bus to Kisuke's school. Later that night, Colonel is gone, but Izumi, and Sig are back in the room.

"Well I'm going to get a drink from one of the vending machines, anyone want anything?" asks Ed.

"Can you get me a lemonade?" asks Izumi

"Oh, and go fetch Colonel Mustang, and bring him back." says Warrior Chief.

"I guess I can" says Ed

End of part 3, I hope you enjoyed. Part 4 coming soon. :) 


	4. Chapter 4

Here is part 4. I own nothing. All the characters,who belong to them, belong to the original authors. Enjoy :)

Ed leaves, and gets both his, and Izumi's drink. Then heads to the nearest bar figuring that Colonel is out scoping out girls. As he enters the musky bar, his hunch is confirmed. Colonel is sitting at the end of the bar, flirting with two girls, probably telling one of his usual stories he tells. Ed, spots him right away, after scanning, the bar, but refusing to go into the bar,he waves at Colonel and beckons him over. One of the girls with Colonel, notices Ed, and asks who that is, and points at Ed. Colonel follows his gaze.

"Huh? Oh he is my...er...son. I thought I sent him to bed." lies Colonel, quickly.

"Son? Well we should get going." says Both Girls, They leave and Colonel walks up to Ed.

"Fullmetal, what are you doing here?" asks Colonel

"I came to get you, but you were busy. So I waited here." says Ed

"Well, thanks to you, those two have no intrest in me." replies Colonel matter-of-factly

Ed looks in the direction of where the two girls are talking. "I can help you, I mean I do owe you for helping me, earlier."

"Alright, you can try, but 5,000 yen ( this is about 48 dollars in American money) says you won't get close." bets Colonel

"Alright, and what ever technique, I use doesn't leave here. Deal?" asks Ed

"Deal." agrees Colonel

Ed nods, gives Colonel the lemonade asking him to hold it , and softens his face to make him look a lot younger, than he really is, and "Softens his eyes". He then walks up to both of the girls.

"Excuse me." he says, addressing both the girls.

"Hi, sweetie,what's your name sweetie?' both the girls say sweetly, like someone would say to a little child.

"Edward," says Ed, blushing and silently but loud enough for them to hear. (I know, I know he wouldn't really do it, but, hes trying to pay back his debt.) "I-It's nice to meet you."

"Awwwwww, " they both say patting a stool next to them. " Here sweetie, come sit with us." Ed hops up on the stool.

"So, Ed, did your daddy, send you?" asks girl #1. Ed shakes his head no

"What I want to know, is who brings their what? 8 to 10 year old son (that's how many years he made his self knock off, with his short length it wasn't that hard, to look 5 years younger, especially in bar lights. I think.) to a bar?!" says Girl #2

"He didn't, I came here to find him, it was a small problem, but I wanted him, we're on vacation at one of those rent houses. I wanted to find him, but I got lost and.." says Ed, tears falling down his cheeks and he covers his eyes. "I got scared, and I went in here."

"Awww!" say both girls, Girl #1 hugs Ed, and holds him for a minute.

"It's okay, honey shh… so what is this small problem ?" asks Girl 1, she lets go of Ed,,,,,,,, and kneels near him, making him look both girls in the eyes.

"I got scared, I had a nightmare, that Daddy left, and never came back. I was scared that was it, that he lied about getting out there and left me. I knew it was crazy, so I tried going back to sleep, but it kept at me, so I got dressed and left." says Ed, like a little kid, would say to the first person they trust, he continues crying.

"Aww" say both girls, they hug him.

"Where's your mom, sweetie?" asks Girl #2

"She died, 5 years ago. Dad's friend thought it was time to go out there, again. I agreed knowing how much Daddy loved Mama, so I was okay, with Daddy finding someone else. He needs a little time with someone else, he's always taking care of me. I thought change would be good, for Daddy." says Ed

"Can you wait here a minute, sweetie?" asks Girl #1

"Okay." says Ed

"We'll be right back, and so you don't think we're lying, can you watch my purse?," asks Girl #2, giving Ed her purse, she leaves with girl #1. "What do you think, Natalie?"

"I think, we should give the boys father another chance, Sachi." says Natalie

"Me two." agrees Sachi.

They go back to where Ed, is drinking some water but holing Sachi's purse. He gives Sachi her purse back.

"Thank-you, Ed. Do you know where your dad is?" asks Sachi

"Over there," says Ed, pointing the Colonel is standing. "In fact, I should go to him.," Ed hops down, after setting his glass on the counter.

Both girls grab Ed's hands. "Come on, we'll take you to him. I'm Natalie, and this is my friend Sachi. Hold on to our hands so you don't get lost okay?" says Natalie , smiling

Ed thinks for a minute and accepts both of their hands. "Thank-you Mrs. Natalie, and Mrs. Sachi."

They walk until they see Colonel five feet away. Ed lets go, of both their hands and hugs Colonel, knowing that Natalie and Sachi, is far behind him. He waits for them to get in ear shot.

"Daddy!" says Ed

Colonel leans down and whispers into Ed's ear. "What's going on, Fullmetal?"

Letting go of Colonel, and hissing quietly to him. "Just go with it, and remember your promise!" says Ed, he yawns loud enough for the girls to hear given that they are two feet away.

"What are you two doing? Er.. sorry, I mean thank-you for bringing my son back Ed?" says Colonel

"Thank-you, Mrs. Natalie, and Mrs. Sachi." says Ed, bowing.

"No problem.," they both say, and hand Colonel both their numbers. "Call us sometime when you're back in the neighborhood, and definitely before you leave Roy."

"Your son, is such a cutie." says Natalie

"And those eyes , are deadly, they could make anyone melt."( Ed has golden eyes, their not an ugly gaudy gold, but I still refer to call them gold) says Sachi

"Goodbye Roy and Ed." says both girls, they kiss Colonel's cheeks, and lean down to Ed's height.

"Now you behave for your Daddy, sweetie, okay, promise?" says Natalie

"Okay, I promise." says Ed

"That's a good boy, and no more walking into bars. It's no place for children." says Sachi, both girls hug Ed, and leave.

Ed makes his face go back to normal, with out the whole grimace frowning, though. Colonel, is in shock at what just happened.

"How'd you?" asks Colonel.

"How'd I what ? Can I Teacher's lemonade back?," asks Ed. Colonel gives Ed, the lemonade. "Thank-you"

Both Ed and Colonel, leave the bar. Ed looks left and right after walking a little bit. Then stops for a minute, with Colonel right behind him.

"Uh.." he says

"Your lost aren't you?" asks Colonel, snickering.

"No!...Ah! Shut up! I know, I came from the left, so we continue that way. I'm sure, I'll find the vending machine, where I bought the lemonade. If we continue going straight from there, for five minutes, we'll be at the hotel." says Ed

They walk for twenty minutes, starting in the left side. Until, Ed sees the vending machine, where he bought his and Izumi's drink.

" There! I see it!" yells Ed, he stops and points in that direction of the vending machine.

"Great, we'll be there in five minutes," says Colonel, he looks over and sees that Ed is "Dead to the world" (No he isn't dead he is just so, dead, he is asleep, and can't hear a thing.) Fullmetal! Wake up, we don't have time for this, don't konk out on me! Oh man."

After Colonel, panics a bit, he puts Ed on his back. Then he gives Ed a piggyback ride, all the way to the hotel. At the hotel, the staff open the door for him, and gets the elevator for him. Then a maid opens the door where, the Colonel says where everyone is at.

The end of part 4, I hope you enjoyed. :) Part 5, to come soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Here is part 5. I own nothing. All the characters, belong to the original authors. Enjoy :)

"Hello Colonel, welcome back," says Al, He says Ed's top of his head. "Big Brother!"

"Hello Alphonse, don't worry about Fullmetal, he got tired and fell asleep five minutes ago." explains Colonel

Hohenheim gets up and goes over the Colonel. "Here I'll take him."

Colonel turns around, and loosens his grip. Hohenheim, grabs Ed, and holds him in a cradle position. Ed is still holding, on to the lemonade, and his head falls onto Hohenheim's chest.

"Looks like he used up what ever energy he had left, to find you Colonel, " says Al, he takes the drink out of Ed's hands, and hands it to Izumi. Here you, are Teacher."

"I don't understand get it? How can someone so lit-" says Mr. Yoki (he's a bad guy, who hangs out with Scar out of fear of his own life, he is very selfish. ) Al covers his mouth quickly

"I'm sorry, Mr. Yoki, but it's better if you don't say l-i-t-t-le (he is spelling it out) or anything close to it especially referring to Ed." says Al,

He uncovers Mr. Yoki's mouth, and everyone who knows Ed very well nods their head in agreement.

"But he is lit-" says Mr. Yoki

"DON'T SAY IT YOU IDIOT!" says Everyone, from Fullmetal Alchemist, except for the Homunculi, Hoenheim, Ed who is still fast asleep, and Scar

"Trust us, he's a lot deadlier after he hears that, or anything remotely close to it. And he won't let you off easily." says Al

"How in the hell did he sleep, through all that yelling?" asks Colonel

"No one knows, he once slept through a train ride, when it was getting hijacked. Until one of the people taking the train called him," says Al, he goes over and covers Ed's ears. "shrimp," he uncovers Ed's ears. "He woke up, turned the gun into a horn,kicked the guy so hard that he landed flat on his back, with his Automail leg. I tried to calm things down, but Ed was so worked up, that he jumped up, and with the same leg kicked the guy who was pointing the gun pointing at him, in the face. Then he beat both of them up, and yelled 'Who the hell is the tiny-flea sized shrimp' The guy who called him a shrimp, said that he didn't say that much, but Ed continued beating both of them up. Until I said 'Brother, Brother he'll die if you do anymore then that.' He stopped, looked at me, and said 'Anyway, who are these guys' Then I said 'So it was only a subconscious reaction to the word 'shrimp'. I explained everything while he tied them up, but one guy was left unconscious. So he asked the other guy how many others are on the train to hijack it. The guy told him that the there were ten left. Two passengers complained, and I told them, 'If a certain somebody, had acted calmly, this would of probably, ended peacefully,right?' Ed got mad about that, knowing I was talking about him, and replied 'We can't move on if we only regret the past, little brother.' Then he calmed down and said. 'Can't be helped, I'll take the top. Al, you handle things down here,okay" I replied 'Okay, Okay' Then a passenger asked 'Just who are you people?' Ed smiled at him, almost out side of the window, and replied 'Alchemist' Then he climbed out of the window, and I had to catch him because of the wind pressure, he almost flew away, and he climbed up. We both saved the train, from the hijackers. "(I got this information from Fullmetal Alchemist, Volume 1 Chapter 4:Battle on the train ) Ed can be reckless sometimes, but that time his recklessness saved peoples lives. But you get it now, Mr. Yoki, right?"

Mr. Yoki gulps biggly and shivers. "Yep, never make that mistake ever again." he replies

"Well, I'm going to put him to bed, Alphonse are you coming, or staying here a little longer?" asks Hohenheim

"I'm coming." says Al

They leave the room, and Hohenheim holding Ed, and Al heads down the hall to a room. Al opens the door, and lets Hohenheim go in first. Hohenheim sets Ed on a bed in a sitting position.

"Does he sleep, with his hair like this or down, Alphonse?" he asks

"Down, unless we're camping, or when he sleeps on the train, or at a desk." says Al

"Alright" says Hohenheim

He goes behind, Ed and undoes his braid for him. He lays the rubber band on the night table, between the two beds. Then he gently wakes up Ed. Ed isn't quite awake, but he is responsive.

"What? What is it?" asks Ed, drowsily

"Take off your shoes, and get ready for bed. Don't worry about your hair, I got that for you,the rubberband is on the nightstand." says Hohenheim

"Okay" says Ed

Ed gets ready for bed like he usually does, and goes straight to bed, tucking himself in. Al and Hohenheim, snicker about how Ed can be very childish at times, no matter how strong he seems.

Al and Hohenheim talk for a little bit, before Hohenheim gets into the other bed, taking off his glasses, and placing them on the nightstand. Al sits down at the table and starts draw on the notepad, since he can no longer sleep at night. Not because he isn't tired, or can't sleep at night, like a child who is excited or can't sleep at night. Actually that's just it, his body won't let him sleep, no matter, how hard he tries. So he finds different things to do at night, while Ed sleeps, tonight he is just simply drawing.

End of part 5. Part 6 coming soon. Hope you enjoyed. :)

Cited: Fullmetal Alchemist Volume 1 Chapter 4: Battle on the Train 


	6. Chapter 6

Here is part 6. I own nothing. All the characters, belong to the original authors. Enjoy :)

The next morning, Tokiko, Kizuke, Gato, D. Angel, Ed, Al, Hohenheim, Colonel, and Scar are at the Newton Apple School for Girls. Colonel, Hohenheim, Takiko, and Scar had a meeting earlier, before leaving that morning.

"I'll call you in thirty minutes. It'll be sunset, when I get to the church. After I call you come to the church." says Tokiko

Tokiko leaves and heads into the building. Colonel leaves saying he will be back before the thirty minutes are done. Twenty-eight minutes he comes back. He is pointing in the direction,toward the park.

"Fullmetal! You see way over there?" asks Colonel

"Yeah?" says Ed

"Well, theres this guy who called you a mini monkey, who fights like a girl!" says Colonel

"What! Come on Al!" yells Ed

Ed leaves into the direction where Colonel was pointing, with Al on toe.

"Who called him that?" asks Kizuke

"None, I just needed time to make an alchemic circle that matches one on a package, that Fullmetal would bring here. This is part of the plan. Takiko approved." explains Colonel

"Oh, thats why he wasn't with you guys." says Gato and Kizuke

Colonel finishes the alchemic circle he was drawing. A couple minutes later Ed and Al return. Just like Colonel said, Ed was carrying a package. He stands on the alchemic circle without knowing that he did so.

"What the hell,Colonel?! All I found was this package addressed to you?!" says Ed

Colonel uses some alchemy, and Ed's clothes is transformed into a black dress, his gloves are more feminine, and his socks are longer, covering up, Ed's automail leg. Ed's Jacket is taken off him, and Al stuffs it into his Armor. Ed's boots are now heels.(sorry guys couldn't help it, but you gotta admit he looks cute dressed as a girl,just a little bit.) Ed grabs Colonel by his shirt, and pulls Colonel down to his height, so Colonel can see just how mad, he is, and maybe blow out his eardrums when he yells.

"WHY THE HELL AM I IN A DRESS?!" yells/asks Ed

"Because this is a all girls school, and we can't get into the school without, your help. All you have to do is say we're with you, Milady." says Colonel, bowing to Ed in a mocking kind of way.

Ed looks at the others who could, of been in dresses, and sighs.

"Fine," he says, letting go of Colonel. "But your dead, after we're done here! Kisuke, Gato?"

Ed beckons them over, telling them to come over, they come over and he pulls them both down, to his height, and gives them both a death glare.

"Did you two have anything to do with this?" he asks

They both shake their heads no, and Ed lets them go. Two minutes later, after discussing the plan, they get ready to enter. But a stretch limo blocks their path from entering. They all stand there dumbfounded. Five minutes later the limo stops, and Chuno comes out.

"Well, well, hello Kizuke." he says

"Chuno? What are you doing here?" asks Kizuke.

"It's a secret." he says, he leans into the window a bit. "Sorry Rebecca, but I have to pass on dinner, tonight." says Chuno

"It's alright, maybe next time," says Rebecca

She notices Ed, storms out of the limo, accidently hitting Chuno in the face. She intertwines Ed's hands into hers, and starts to spin, excitedly, then she stops, and smiles at Ed, like she just made a new best friend.

"I love your dress! I need you to tell me where you got those dress and those adorable shoes." says Rebecca

"Well I uh" says Ed

"Are you sick?, she asks, and Ed nods yes. "Well, I have to go, but we have to go shopping, bye! Oh bye Mr. Butterfly." She climbs in her limo, and leaves.

"Okay, now lets go!" says Kizuke

They finally head in, and run into two girls.

"Hello, Mr. Butterfly" they both say

"Hi" says Chuno, and he walks on.(Chuno has a butterfly mask on, and some weird looking costume on)

"Wait, if he's okay with Mr. Butterfly. Then.." says Gauto

"Yeah" says Kisuke,Gauto and him walk up to the girls, getting ready to pass, in unison. "Hi"

"Ahhh" says both Girls.

Ed runs up, and stands in between the girls, and Kisuke and Gauto.

"Wait! Their with me." he says

"Oh, what about the guy in armor?" asks Girl #1

"Yes." says Ed

"So, two dorks, and him are your friends? What about those three?" asks Girl #2

"Those two," says Ed, pointing to Scar and Mustang. "are my guards ever since I lost my arm and leg. My Dad hired them. The guy who looks geeky, with the blonde hair and glasses, is my Dad. He has a job interview with the headmaster, in the church."

"Okay, well we can't show you, since we're busy, but um…" says Girl #1, she sees a girl passing by. "Victoria! Can show yo- wait did you just say accident?"

"Uh, yeah, before we moved, we lived near a war zone. I played a little too close to where it was happening. Something happened, I don't remember, all I remember is a light, and waking up without my arm and leg. The doctors did surgery, and I got automail limbs, to replace the ones I lost. "says Ed, (No thats not what actually happened, that's just something he made up.)

"War?! What war, what war zone? We're sorry about your arm and leg." says both the Girls

"What war? Uh um.." says Ed

"Miss. Emma." says Colonel, after clearing his throat.

"...Yes? What is it, Mr. Roy?" asks Ed

"You can not say which war, and talk about where the war was." lectures Colonel

Ed looks back and gives Colonel a real, and convincing smile.

"I know that, I was looking for a way to put it.," he says, he turns back to the girls. "You see we we had to sign a contracting, saying that we won't say a word, of where exactly we were, and what war was fought, when this," He lifts his arm up. "happened to me."

End of part 6, I hope you enjoyed :) Part 7 is coming soon. 


	7. Chapter 7

Here is part 7. I own nothing. All the characters, belong to the original authors. Enjoy :)

"Oh," they say, looking down, then they look up with a huge smile. "By the way we love, your dress Emma!"

"Eh..er, I mean thank-you." says Ed

Victoria comes over to where everyone else is.

"You called for me," says Victoria, with a huge smile, then she notices Ed, and looks him up and down. "New girl?"

"No, this is Emma, they're looking for the church, her dad has an interview with HeadMistress." says Girl #1

"Yeah, these are Emma's guards and friends with her and her dad. Oh we're sorry we never caught your guys names." says Girl #2

"I'm Alphonse" says Al

"I'm Kisuke" says Kisuke

"I'm Gauto" says Gauto

"I'm Mr. Scar." says Scar

"I'm Mr. Roy" says Colonel

"I'm Hohenheim." says Hohenheim

"It's a pleasure to meet you Alphonse, Kisuke, Gouta, Mr. Scar, Mr. Roy, and Hohenheim." says both Girls.

They curtsy, and all the guys, except Ed, bow.

"Oh, it has been a pleasure talking, to you, Emma." they say

They curtsy, sensing he should say something similar, he thinks quickly.

"Oh the pleasure is all mine." says Ed

He curtsies, (this is his way of hiding the fact that he's a guy)and when he comes back up, he gives the boys a look that says "say one word and I'll get you later" quickly hiding this look by smiling at the girls, before the notice. The girls wave bye, and they leave.

"I'll show you to the church. Shall we go?"asks Victoria

Everyone nods, and follows Victoria.

"Do you know Tokiko?" asks Kisuke

"Does she have a pink scar on her nose?" asks Victoria

"Yeah" says everyone

"She's hard to forget, even though she was only here for a month." says Victoria, excitedly

Later at the church, Tokiko is fighting someone wearing a scuba diving like full body helmet, using a buso rekin. Kisuke tells Victoria to hide, and she does. Ed turns his arm into a knife on his automail.

"Emma ! Don't her she's the missing alchemic warrior! We need to get that helmet off her!" yells Tokiko

"Right!" says Ed and Al

The go for the helmet, and back off, so they aren't more then arms length, so they can fight. Then Tokiko falls through the floor.

"Tokiko!" yells Kisuke

"Kisuke concentrate!" yells Ed

"Emma, watch out!" says Al

"Hmm?"

He sees the attack, grabs the bottom of his dress pulling it down with one hand to keep it down. Puts his other hand down on the ground, and flips over with his knees in, and lands on his knees in. Flipping over, and he lands on his feet. He jumps out of the way, and Kisuke gets the helmet off, but it attaches to Victoria's head.

"Thats the helmets, ability, no matter what you try it will attach to someone elses head." says Chitose

The floor gives and everyone falls.

"Is everyone ok?" asks Colonel

Everyone says yeah, they walk a bit, until they reach a room, in the end of the hall.

"Where are we?" asks Kisuke

"This is my lab," they turn to wear in the middle of a room, is a brain in a glass dome. (sounds weird, but if your read the manga, you might be thinking "Eh weirder things have happened in this.") "Hello, I am Alexandria, I am Victors wife, the developer of the black kakugane and this," Everyone turns toward the mask, and Victoria takes it off. " is our daughter Victoria.

"I'm starting to get a picture here. The helmet's buso rekin and the legendary "Guy in the Mask" is actually you, your daughter, and who ever you just so happen to find?" asks Ed

Alexandria laughs. "Your a smart one aren't you?," she says, Ed shrugs. "That's correct, that is my buso rekin, the Ryio Head, you guys are her about the kakagune, I let the girl over there take. I need someone to put that helmet so I can tell you everything."

"I'll do it." says Kisuke

"Oh no! Your the main player in this, and it can't be that girl who had it on earlier. Anymore use, and it will harm you. I work better, with girls so it has to be the girl in the black dress or.." says Alexandria

"Me?" asks Tokiko

Gouta picks up the helmet and places it on his head.

"I have finished scanning this young mans brain, and I understand the situation completely. I'll gladly help you, oh yes Edward, Alphonse, and Hohenheim, I am truly sorry for your loss. Now where was I, oh yes." says Alexandria

She explains, how Victor (he's the guy with a black kakugane just like the one inside Kisuke,but he's completely insane trying to kill every Alchemist Warrior and anyone who uses alchemy) had got severely injured after fighting a battle, and she implanted the kakugane into his chest to save his life, but something went wrong. Her being a coma, Victoria being a homunculus.

"Do you really think, alchemy can buy you happiness?" asks Victoria

"Victoria!" says Alexandria

"I brought them here like you asked Mama, but I'm entitled to an opinion. I hate alchemy, and everyone who uses it. Just like Papa." says Victoria

Victoria climbs out of the doorway, slamming the door behind her.

"I'm sorry about that." says Alexandria

"Miss. Alexandria, with the black kagune you must of made something to counter the effects." says Al

"Yes, and here it is," says Alexandria, The floor opens, and a pillar comes up, and the glass on the pillar opens. "This is a white kakugane, it will counter the effects of the black kakugane."

"But there's only one!" says everyone

"So only one will be saved." says Tokiko

"What about the other? Can't you make another one? With your research, it should be easy. " says Chuno

"Unfortunately, the research was lost 100 years ago. Kisuke, I need time to finish it, it takes three days (I'm guessing). By that time you must make a decision, the choice is yours. You can escape, through that passage. Oh yes, Hohenheim, Colonel Mustang, The Elric brothers, and Scar. I hope that you and everyone else gets home safely." says Alexandria

"Thank you." they say

Ed takes off his heels, and tosses them up and out of the hole. You can hear pitter patter of rain, ending. There is an ow from someone.

"Sorry!" he yells up

Everyone starts climbing up, in a single file line, up the rain has finnally stopped. Ed pulls up, he sees a hand, and accepts the offer. Everyone follows close behind him.

"Thank-you" he says

"Emma!, We thought these heels looked familiar." says Girl #1

She is holding one heal, and Girl #2 is holding the other heal. Ed blushes in embarrassment.

"Sorry about that, and thank-you for retrieving them for me." he says

He puts the heels back on.

"We would love to stay and chat, but we got to go to the nurses. Good-bye Everyone." they both say

"Bye" says everyone.

They go out their separate ways, the girls go to the nurse. While everyone else goes outside of the school.

I borrowed some information from Buso Rekin, Volume 9, Chapters 76-78. This is the end of part 7, I hope you enjoyed :) part 8 coming soon.

Cited:

Buso Rekin, Manga, Volume 9, Chapters 76-78 


	8. Chapter 8

Here is part 8. I own nothing. All the characters, belong to the original authors. Enjoy :)

So, colonel, don't you think it's time you tell us the other reason why I am oh I don't know in this dress!" says Ed

Colonel starts sweating up a storm.

"Um well u see my cousin's birthday, is coming up, and wouldn't luck have it you guys are about the same size, well if you looked at her and you, you guys look like you're the same size. So I wanted to make sure it fit. Which it did, as for changing it back to normal, the transmutation circle is washed away." says Colonel

"What?!" growls Ed

Ed, claps his hands, brings them to the wall, and makes a gun, with nets inside of them. (Relax I'm serious it is one of those guns that shoot nets, he is ticked off at Colonel but not so much that he would kill him.) He gives colonel a death glare, and he has this blackish tint around his eyes, thanks to his anger, and there is a deep black aura surrounding his body.

"You know I don't like being used, Colonel." growls Ed, angrily.

Colonel gulps, and runs quickly away, and Ed follows high on Colonel's tail.

"Ah, Big Brother went out looking like that." says Al

Everyone follows in pursuit, following the sounds of people screaming, and Ed cursing at Colonel to get his butt back here. Everyone has been running for ten minutes, Ed stops, out of breath, and notices that Colonel is no where to be seen. Everyone else stops, but hides a safe distance away, but still in ear shoot.

"Damn it! I lost him! Where Could he have gone?" says Ed

Then he remembers that Colonel has a weakness for young girls in mini skirts. He shudders, and sighs.

"I really don't want to do this, but how else am I gonna find that bastard, and make him pay for what he did." says Ed

He turns his dress into a girly mini-skirt, and shirt, (yes, he can do that, but he can't undo the transformation, because he's not the one who did it, he probably could, but he's too mad to do it his self and wants to get revenge on Coronel.) takes down his hair, and with with some paint and water, (don't ask just go with it) he dyes his hair a lush brown, and makes his voice go higher, and sound like a girls voice. Then he stands on top of an air vent and squeals, blushing, and holds his skirt down. Colonel sees this part, and his nose gushes. (NO The colonel and Ed are not gay, the colonel, can be a stupid pervert at times he literally says on the day that he becomes Fuhrer "All female officers, will be required to wear tiny miniskirts." I got that from youtube the video is called "Roy Mustang Mini Skirt Speech' Thus makes him a semi-perv given thats his only goal when he becomes Fuhrer. He is stupid because he actually believes Ed is a girl. Ed knowing this is Colonel's attention, and his weakness for girls in mini skirts is using that to his advantage. ) Ed, turns in that direction turns, his skirt, and shirt back to the dress, turns his hair back to blonde, and his voice back to normal.

"Gotcha, Damn Perverted Colonel, this is why you're always in trouble you're too busy thinking about girls in mini skirts! What kind of person does that?!" yells Ed, running after the Colonel, with everyone else on toe.

"Grow up, Fullmetal! It's not provocative, it's a normal thing. Now if you weren't so childish you would think so to." says Colonel

"I would not! Thinking about girls like that is wrong!" says Ed

Colonel laughs as he runs.

"That is why you are childish, or is it you have that Rockbell girl on your mind? You do love her, after all." says Colonel

"I do not ! S-sh- sh- shes like a sister to me, ya know? So I gotta protect her. And Aw Shud up! I do not love her, sh-she's just a friend! That's it!" says Ed

Everyone else thinks, yeah right, it's obvious that you two love each other, you wouldn't be over reacting like this if you didn't.

"Stop saying such things and DIE COLONEL!" yells Ed

He starts shooting his gun, running after him, then drops the gun. Ten minutes later Colonel runs up the stairs of the hotel. He runs into the room where the rest of the Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood gang is at. He sees the whole gang, including Fuhrer King Bradly tied up, with the rest of the homunculi.

"Ah, Mr. and Mrs. Curtis, Sir?(Addressing Fuhrer) Nevermind, If Fullmetal comes by, I was never here!" he says

"What'd you do to Edward?" asks Lieutenant Hawkeye, Colonel tosses a pic,(I don't even know how he did so, and I wrote it. All I can say is Colonel was going to use it as blackmail) to her.

Everyone views it over Lieutenant Hawkeyes, shoulder.

"That explains that." everyone says, giving Colonel " you are so dead look".

Colonel hears someone storming up the stairs, so he, runs up and out the back way. Ed storms into the hotel room.

"Where is the Colonel?" demands Ed

"Not a clue." everyone lies

"Damn! Where did he go! Colonel your a dead man!" says Ed.

Ed climbs up to the rooftop and looks down seeing Colonel fleeing for his life.

"Colonel!" Ed yells down

Colonel looks up, and sees, that Ed has transmuted half of a huge human sized cage, high above his head.

"HOLLY SHIT!" yells Colonel

"Get ready, cause this is the end." says Ed

He tosses the cage, and runs back down the stairs, and out of the hotel. Colonel is laying two feet away from the cage.

"Hahaha, you got to do better than that, Fullmetal." says Colonel, he runs away.

Everyone has eventually caught up.

"Not this time!" yells Ed

Ed runs after the colonel, and everyone follows, to try to stop Ed before it gets way out of hand. Ed claps his hands together, slams them to the ground and makes an obstacle course, that Colonel jumps and climbs over.

"You move well, for a 30 year old!" yells Ed, right behind Colonel.

"I'm still 29!" yells Colonel

Colonel hops down from the obstacle course, and crosses the street. A car comes out of nowhere a cab comes, just as Ed, is about to land in the street.

"Ed, Edward! Look out!" yells Hohenheim, and Al in unison

Hohenheim runs faster making his ways through the street, after quickly turning it back into a street. Ed sees the car, and He closes his eyes after landing, because he doesn't have time to move, or transmute anything. The car is still skidding toward him even though the driver hit on his breaks the second he sees Ed hoping down. When Ed opens his eyes, Hohenheim is protecting him.

"Ho-Ho- Dad?" he finally manages to say

"Are you you alright, Edward?" asks Hohenheim

"I'm fine, but what the hell were you thinking?! You could of been killed!" lectures Ed

"I'm alright, I'm just glad that my eldest child, is alright." says Hohenheim,rubbing the top of Ed's head.

Ed blushes, and looks away from, Hohenheim's gaze. The driver comes out.

"Are you alright miss?, Wait did she just say Dad?," asks The Driver, both Ed and Hohenheim nod. "I'm sorry sir, I-I didn't see her, until I saw her hop down. I swear if I saw her sooner, I would of stopped quicker."

"Everything's fine, right Emma?" asks Hohenheim

"Yes, Father, I'm Fine." says Ed

Colonel runs to them, and everyone catches up.

"Sir, my apologies, Mrs. Emma, I'm truly sorry." says Colonel

"It's alright, Mr. Roy." they both say.

Hohenheim gets up, and helps Ed up, since Ed is still in shock just a bit. Later Colonel is dragged back to the hotel, and has finally turned Ed's dress back to his normal clothes, his heels back to boots, and his gloves back to normal, and puts the dress back in the box. Ed decides to use Colonel as a footstool, and everytime he argues, Ed takes his foot and lands it hard on his back, reminding him, that he is on punishment. He looks at Latinet Hawkeye for help, and she shakes her head no, saying, that he deserves this. He knew that Ed wouldn't let him go without, humiliating him and punishing Colonel.

This is the end of part 8, part 9 will come soon, I hope you enjoyed. :) 


	9. Chapter 9

Here is part 9. I own nothing. All the characters, belong to the original authors. Enjoy :)

Ten minutes later, the Colonel is still on his hands and knees, as Ed's footstool. Getting punished for what he did. Sargent Brosh, and Second Lieutenant Ross, come running in, when they see Ed lounging around with his feet up, without a care in the world.

"Fullmetal Alchemist Edward Elric and Alphonse Elric, there you are! We have been looking all over for you," they say in unison, then they notice Colonel getting up from the ground. "Ah! Colonel Mustang, sir, not that we lost Major Elric, and his little brother while they were under our watch." (They were 'spose to watch over Ed and Al, back home, and make sure they don't leave the hotel, but they did escape using the old "Tying up bed sheets together and climbing out the window technique." So they were looking for them, before they ended up with Major Armstrong, in the Buso Rekin world.)

"Oh hello, Second Lieutenant Ross, and Lieutenant Brosh." says Ed and Al, casually.

"Well, given what you said, we know what you have been up to, and as you can see we've done a lot." says Ed

"Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric sir, we apologize in advance for our outburst!" they both say, saluting Ed.

"Huh?" says Ed

Second Lieutenant Ross slaps Ed so hard across the face, that Ed gets a ditzy look on his face.

"MAJOR ARMSTRONG TOLD YOU SO MANY TIMES NOT TO ACT ON YOUR OWN,E BUT THEN YOU TWO DID IT ANYWAY! EVEN WHEN HE TOLD YOU TO STAY AT THE INN PATIENTLY, BECAUSE IT WAS DANGEROUS! AND ON TOP OF IGNORING THE MAJORS KINDNESS, YOU END UP INJURED. (that wasn't part of the lecture but I had to edit some) FIRST RECOGNIZE THE FACT THAT YOU'RE STILL CHILDREN! NEXT, DON'T TRY TO DO EVERYTHING BY YOURSELVES, PLEASE TRUST THE PEOPLE AROUND YOU ...CAN'T YOU PUT A LITTLE MORE FAITH IN US ADULTS? THAT IS ALL!" she lectures, Ed looks down, in self-disappointment. "PLEASE FORGIVE US FOR OUR VIOLENT ACTIONS AND WORDS BENEFITTING THAT OF OFFICERS OF LOWER RANK!" Ed looks up, surprised about what he just heard.

"...Ah...No..I'm the one...who is at fault." says Ed

"And the punishment for the slap?" asks Second Lieutenant Ross

"No, no, I won't do anything!" says Ed, both Sargent Brosh and Lieutenant Ross let out a huge sigh of relief. "Why are you so worried?"

"Even though State Alchemist aren't regular soldiers, they possess a status that is the equivalent of major, we could be fired at a single word from you." says Second Lieutenant Ross

"You don't have to be so nervous. I didn't get a national license because i wanted status in the military. And you don't have to talk so formally… to a kid." says Ed

"Oh, Really?" says Lieutenant Ross

"Well, the thing is that it was really annoying to have to talking to someone younger than me like that,you know.(Up to this part starting where Second Lieutenant Ross smacking Ed I got that information from Ch. 13 of Fullmetal Alchemist) Oh, sirs, Major Armstrong is on his way up. He also knows what happened so prepare for the worse" says Lieutenant Brosh

"If you don't mind me asking, who are these people?" asks Lieutenant Ross

"Oh," says Ed, he points to each person as he speaks. "That's Gouta, Kisuke, and Tokiko. Their friends of ours. Their Alchemist Warriors. Those guys tied up, over there, I don't know them except for two of them, what about you Al?"

"Nope, never seen them before." says Al

Second Lieutenant Ross notices Scar, and jumps in front of Ed, with her gun pointed at Scar, Lieutenant Brosh steps in front of Al, gun pointed at Scar as well. (These guns do not shoot nets, Spoiler Alert: Scar is a wanted criminal, for killing State Alchemist all over Amestris. Because of a war, that wiped out almost everybody of Scar's people, a long time ago, Scar blamed State Alchemist, for their deaths, because a former psychotic State Alchemist killed his whole family, in front of his eyes. That's all I'll say about what happened, if you want to refresh your memory, or find out the rest you need to read the rest of the mangas or watch Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood)

"It's alright, He promised not to hurt anyone, 'till we get back, plus he is already under arrest. Knowing him, he'll probably, get away. The scrawny guy, by him, is Mr. Yoki, he's under arrest to, but he won't be able to get away, unless Scar helps him." explains Ed

They relax a bit, but they do not lower their guns.

"What about the guy, in the vest and glasses?" asks Lieutenant Brosh

"That's our dad, Hohenheim" says Al

Major Armstrong, comes in, not questioning anything, and takes off his shirt. (He always does this, no one knows why, he just does.) Then he picks up Ed, and half squeezing him half to death, half hugging him. (not really Major is just so strong that he can't control how hard he hugs.)

"Ah! Edward Elric, I just had to see you! I'm glad you are alright." he says

"Ack! Major let go! Stop it! Ahhhh!" says Ed, trying to squirm free.

There is a cracking noise, and Major Armstrong let's Ed go, and Ed stays where he lands, with a mix of a stunned/dumbfounded look on his face. Ed takes a big gasping breath.

"Ed!" say Winry and Al

"Big Brother, are you alright?" asks Al

"Yeah I'm fine." says Ed

"Ah ! Alphonse!," says Major Armstrong, He hugs Al so hard his head pops off, and Ed grabs it but stands a distance away. "I'm glad, you and your brother are alright."

"Gee, thanks Major Armstrong." both Al and Ed say

Major finally lets go of Al, and Ed gives him his head back.

"Thanks, Ed, " says Al, he puts his head back on, notices Ed's wallet on the ground, and hands it back to him. "Here you go, your wallet."

"Ah, Thanks Al." says Ed.

He puts his wallet back in, and Major has tears of joy, in hugs them both in a group hug.

"Oh what joy, two brothers sharing some brotherly love, by returning their things to each other. Oh what a manly, sweet thing, to do." he says

"Ack! Major! Major! Let Go!" they say

He eventually lets them go.

This is the end of part 9, part 10 well be coming soon. I hope you enjoyed. :)

Cited Page:

Fullmetal Alchemist Volume 3, Chapter 13.


	10. Last Chapter

Here is part 10, the Last Chapter :). I own nothing. All the characters, belong to the original authors. Enjoy :)

Two days have passed and everyone, and I do mean everyone who was in the hotel room the day, Ed and Al got in trouble for leaving the inn they were at, when Major Armstrong told them not to, is at Kisuke's school, something happens and a portal opens up. There is an image, in the image there is a bright yellow house, with a sign in front of it.

"What is that?!" says Tokiko

"Winry! Al look it's Granny's House!" says Ed, excitedly.

"It is! Oh someone's coming out!" says Winry, excitedly.

Den comes out, sees all three of them, barks wildly, at them wagging his tail.

"It's Den, Hi Den" says Al, excitedly, then the picture moves "Huh?"

"Look, it's the cemetery!" says Winry, pointing.

"The School!" says Ed

The picture stops moving, and their old math teacher comes out of the building, and recognizes them right away. (About Everyone in Resembool, Ed, Al, and Winry's home town, knows the situation but they probably don't know everything, and just go along with it like it is the most normal thing on Earth)

"Huh? Edward and Alphonse Elric, oh and Winry Rockbell too." says Math Teacher

"Hello!" all three say, they reach for the closest books, and sitting on their knees close together.

"I bet nothings changed. Winry still sleeps during class, and The Elric Brothers, are learning science when they are spose to be learning math." says Math Teacher

"But Teacher, Math is boring." they whine

"Why you three" she says

They quickly make the Elric and Rockbell book blocking technique, and their teacher tosses all her chalk at them. Then the picture changes, but on the outside, there is chalk everywhere.

"Ed, look." says Al

"Yeah, these are the pieces of chalk, teacher threw at us." says Ed

"So, if we jump through here, we can go home?" asks Winry.

"Yeah." says Ed, smiling at her.

They stand up, and Ed, lets out both his hands. Winry and Al, both grab his hands, and hold on tightly, all three squeezing both the same amount, like their saying "We're going home. I'm happy we can go home together." The picture stops at a hill top, with nothing there except for what is left of the Elric house, which isn't much, a few bricks, and some wood going up. Also there stands a burnt tree holding a wolden swing. Everyone says their goodbyes to their new friends.

"What in the world is that?" asks Envy, disgusted

"Our home,... well what's left of it." says Al and Ed, with pride.

"Ick, but no that, on the tree." says Envy

"Oh, that's our swing." says Al and Ed, smiling

"You two ready?," asks Ed, Winry and Al nod yes. "Winry don't let go of my hand, okay?"

"Okay." says Winry.

They jump into the portal, after two minutes of falling down. Al lets go of Ed's hand knowing if he don't it'll be bad for him and his brother.

"Winry, let go!" says Ed

"What! But you said-" says Winry

"I know what I said, but if you don't let go. You'll get worse then a few scrapes. Trust me, you will be okay!" says Ed, looking at her with a look that gets her to nod.

"Okay, I trust you." says Winry

She lets go of Ed's hand. They all put their hands down and roll, onto the ground. Winry gets a couple scrapes, Al's head comes off (if you hadn't noticed Al's head falls off a lot, or gets knocked off, but it usually stays on, unless he falls hard, or something happens that it comes off.), and Ed's automail leg comes out, from impact onto the ground.

"Everyone, alright?" Ed asks

"Yeah." says Winry and Al

They all sit up, Ed grabs Al's head, and taps Al. Al puts on his head, and gives Ed his leg thank each other, but before Ed can pop it back in, Winry stops him.

" What?" asks Ed

"I need to check out your leg, until then you can use your back up, leg, come over. It will be on the porch waiting for you." says Winry, she leaves with Ed's leg to Granny's house.

Al brings over to logs over.

"Here, Brother, you can make crutches, until I come back, with your replacement leg." says Al

"Thanks Al." says Ed

Al leaves, and Ed makes his crutches, then hoists his self up. Then he looks up and cups his hands over his mouth.

"So you guys coming down, or waiting for the next portal?!" he yells up

He moves over, and everyone from Fullmetal Alchemist, jumps through the portal.

"Everyone Alright?," he asks, everyone says yeah. "So you guys, have to go home, or anywhere else, because there is no room for everyone at Granny's house. When Al returns, we can show you to the train."

"Wait, you don't have to show us to the train station." says Colonel

"Are you saying you can make it from here, to there, without stopping and asking for directions?" asks Ed, matter-of-factly

Colonel doesn't say anything, and Al returns carrying Ed's replacement leg.

"Oh hey, Thanks Al." says Ed.

He hops over to where Al is, takes his leg, and sits on the grass. Ed rolls up his pants leg until you can see where his leg starts, and with Al's help puts his leg into place. He puts his boot back on, and gets up. He starts walking around in a circle until he gets balance, and can walk normally. Then with Al and Ed leading, everyone walks down the hill, and into town. When someone walking a donkey sees them.

"Hey, if it isn't Ed and Al !" says person number one, stopping his donkey.

"Hello, how's Mary-Ann?" asks Ed and Al petting the donkey

"Just fine, off to Miss. Rockbells?" asks Person #1

"Granny's after we show these guys to the train station." they answer

"Alright, I'll tell the missus, and John you two said hi, for ya." he says

"Thanks, see yah!," they say, and pet the Donkey again. "Bye Mary -Ann."

They continue walking, with everyone on their toes, kind of shocked at how natural, that guy reacted to Ed and Al. Another guy comes up to them, smiling ear to ear when he sees them.

"Oh,Hello boys,going to Mrs. Rockbells? I saw Winry, carrying a leg,and her toolbox, (he didn't notice Al because he was way past him, and stopped for a ten minute break) mumbling something about parts, again." says person #2

"Hi, Mr. Cletus, yeah we're going over later, we heard you got a new child. Oh and Winry made you a new leg to. Congratulations on your new addition on the family, and your new leg." they say

"Thanks boys! I have to go back to work, but it was nice talkin' to you. Bye." he says, he leaves waving at them as he goes.

"Bye, Mr. Cletus!" they call after him.

They leave, finally on their way to the train station. They make five more stops, Ed and Al, talk to their neighbors, and continue on their way, like it was something they did everyday. Ten minutes later they make it to the train station.

"All aboard! To Central!" calls the station manager

"Hi, Mr. Station manager! We're Back." says Ed and Al

"Hi boys! Going back already?" asks Station Manager

"No, we're just showing everyone how to get here." they reply

"Well, good news boys, you just made it in time, for the next to last train, of the day." says Station Manager

Everyone, but Hohenheim, Ed and Al get on the train. The train leaves, and after they say bye to the station manager, they head to granny's house. They burst into the house.

"Granny, we're back!" they exclaim

"Yes, I heard," says Granny, she see's Hohenheim and her eyes go wide. "H-Hohenheim!"

"Uh...yeah, Dad ran into us." says Al

"Hello, Pinako, glad to see your doing alright. Is it alright if I stay here tonight?" Hohenheim asks

"Yes, of course, Ed go into the livingroom, and Winry will have your leg right out, Al, theres some polishing oil on the table help your self." says Granny

"Thanks Granny!" they say

They leave the room, Ed heading to the livingroom and Al heading to the table to get the polishing oil.

"Hohenheim, come sit down, I'll prepare some tea." says Granny

She leaves, and Hohenheim sits down at a chair, like Granny told him to. One hour later, dinner is ready, and Ed has his leg back in.

"Boys Winry! Dinners Ready! Go wash up, and be quick or you'll food will get cold." calls Granny

Ed, Winry, and Hohenheim, head upstairs, wash their hands, and come back down, to the dinner table. After dinner, everyone sits and talks, for a bit and Ed, Al, and Winry go to bed for the night. The next morning, Hohenheim has the family photo, and everyone is standing outside Granny's and Winry's house.

"Bye, Granny! Bye Winry, see you next time." says Ed and Al

"Bye Pinako, good-bye Winry. See you." says Hohenheim

"Bye" says Winry and Granny

All three boys turn away and start walking.

"Hey Boys! Hohenheim! come back for home cooked meal sometime!" calls Granny

They all put their hands up and wave as their way to say "Ok, they'll try"

THE End.

Hope you enjoyed this extremely long fanfiction :) 


End file.
